Accessing services via web-based applications is an expected convenience for many individuals. As such, various financial institutions offer members and/or customers online access to financial services. These individuals are often allowed 24-hour access to services, such as online account management, offered by the respective institution via portable electronic devices such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular telephones, smartphones, etc.
Security associated with online banking, for example, is a concern for both the financial institutions and their customers. As such, various authentication procedures can be implemented to offer levels of assurance as to the identity of an individual. For instance, in order to logon to an online account, an individual may be asked to provide logon credentials such as an online user ID and password associated with the online account. Additional security can be provided via use of personal identification numbers (PINs) or hardware and/or software based security tokens.
In order to simplify the logon procedure, some electronic devices “remember” an individual's logon credentials (e.g., authentication information). For example, an individual's online user ID and/or password can be stored on the electronic device. However, remembering an individual's credentials in this manner can have various drawbacks. As an example, storing such logon credentials locally on the electronic device can expose the individual to security compromises via “hacking,” for instance.